


Kucing

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Miyo!neko, gagal move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, si kucing beruntung namun juga malang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



> Terimakasih sudah mampir.

“Aku pulang,” sesosok pria bertubuh kekar dalam balutan seragam militer berucap pelan begitu menapaki lantai dalam sebuah kamar berukuran kecil dengan wajah lelah nan sayu yang begitu nyata.

Sunyi tak terdengar jawaban dan memang ia sama sekali tak menginginkannya, meski sesungguhnya dalam hati kecil berteriak merindukan sosok yang mungkin akan menjawab salamnya seraya menyambut hangat diikuti pelukan atau kecupan selamat datang, sedikit bertukar cerita tentang betapa melelahkan-nya kesibukan bekerja, berkelakar mengapa tidak saja ia tingggakan pekerjaan sialan itu lalu dijawabnya bahwa ini adalah tanggung-jawab serta tugas dan bukan merupakan kesialan.

“Miyoshi!,” lamunan-nya terputus kala menyadari sesosok makhluk mungil berbulu putih belang-belang coklat menggosok-gosok kan diri di sekitar kakinya. Tatapan lembut dan senyum hangat terkembang diiringi uluran tangan pada sosok itu guna mengelus puncak kepala si pemilik nama yang ternyata adalah kucing imut.

Pria itu kembali menerawang, jika sudah begini dan dia -si pemilik asli nama Miyoshi- ada disini pasti akan buru-buru protes dengan wajah kesal yang mengerucut lucu ; betapa ia sangat tak suka hewan mamalia yang heran-nya justru banyak diganderungi manusia itu, dengan alasan seperti “alergi bulu kucing” atau “hewan liar tak kenal kebersihan,” sampai “aku tak mau kutu-kutunya nanti berlompatan di kepala dan mengotori rambut indah-ku.” 

Sakuma terkikik kecil, mengabaikan sejenak rasa sesak yang menyelinap, membayangakan apa reaksi pria mata-mata itu jika kini melihatnya justru memelihara kucing yang dia benci dan memberinya nama (palsu) miliknya?

Si kucing mengeong menikmati elusan lembut sang majikan, manik coklat tua-nya mengerjap terlihat sangat mirip (menurut sang majikan) hingga mengingatkannya pada dia, “apa kau belum makan?” tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kotak makanan dari dalam tas lalu mengambil seonggok ikan matang dan menyodorkan-nya pada si kucing.

“Makanlah dan tunggu disini ya, Miyoshi,” perintahnya sebelum beranjak, si kucing mengeong patuh mengendus ikan pemberian sang tuan lalu melahapnya rakus. 

 

 

Miyoshi POV

Sakuma -begitulah nama pria yang kini menjadi pemilikku- merebahkan diri di sofa setelah kulihat sebelumnya keluar dari tempat yang disebut kamar mandi, mengenakan pakaian santai lengkap dengan handuk yang terkalung di leher, titisan air jatuh dari rambut legamnya yang basah. Wajah tampan-nya kini tampak sedikit lebih segar meski raut sendu masih setia bergelayut juga sorot mata redup yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan cahaya hidup. Kedua sudut matanya melirik tak berminat pada kotak bento diatas meja.

"Meow" kembali kucuri perhatiannya, aku melompat ke atas sofa lalu mengambil posisi seraya menggosok-gosokkan diri pada lengannya. “Ah Miyoshi, kau sudah selesai makan rupanya. Mau ikut tidur denganku lagi?” ucapnya seraya merentangkan tangan memelukku dan mengelusku lembut.

“Meow,” aku selalu suka ini, pelukannya yang posesif disertai elusannya yang lembut penuh sayang, begitu juga aroma maskulin-nya membuatku betah ingin terus berada dalam buaiannya, aku beruntung menjadi miliknya.

Saat kubuka mata dan irisku bertubrukan dengan irisnya, yang nampak adalah netra indah serupa langit malam yang jernih nan jauh tak tergapai, sekilas melembut dan membiusku membuatku ingin menyelami apa yang tersimpan disana, jika saja ia tidak memutuskan kontak sepihak lalu menerawang jauh dengan raut itu lagi, raut tersakiti yang sangat kubenci.

 

“Hai Miyoshi, aku jadi ingat perjumpaan pertama kita, sudah enam bulan ya sejak saat itu,” ya aku tau.

“Saat hari bersalju dan aku menemukanmu dengan goresan luka hampir mati kedinginan di sebuah gang kecil.” 

Benar sekali, yang teringat bagiku waktu itu adalah aku usai bertarung dan kalah dengan teman pengkhianatku, kesal sekali mengetahui teman yang selama ini kau percayai ternyata menusukmu dari belakang, dan miris melihat hasilnya yang justru dipecundangi tanpa ampun. Berakhir dengan tubuhku yang tergolek pasrah menunggu ajal, yang kupikir hanya mati lebih baik daripada terus hidup membawa luka lahir batin.

Sampai kemudian figurmu muncul menyeret kaki dihadapanku dengan kondisi berantakan, raut sendu dan sorot redup begitu nyata seolah tak lagi memancarkan gairah hidup. Entah apa yang dipikiranmu saat itu, yang kurasakan berikutnya adalah hangatnya dekapanmu yang begitu erat hingga seolah jika kau longgarkan sedikit saja akan melenyapkan diriku.

“Itu adalah hari yang tak pernah kuharap ada, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor agensi tempatnya bernaung sebagai mata-mata dan mendengar kabar itu.”

Ah, padahal itu benar-benar hari keberuntunganku dimana kau menyelamatkan hidupku dan... jangan meceritakan itu lagi, aku sudah tau kelanjutan-nya beserta semua yang terjadi. Namun ku hanya mampu tertawa miris dalam hati saat kutangkap setitik permata bening menetes jatuh dari sudut matamu lalu kau seka dengan terburu.

“Ah maaf, aku bicara ini lagi. Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengar-nya ya.”

Ya, buka hanya bosan tapi juga benci, benci mendengar ceritamu tentang pria itu, pria yang tak kukenal dan hanya kudengar dari mulutmu bahwa ia pergi meninggalkanmu diwaktu yang berdekatan dengan hari saat kau memungutku. Siapa tadi namanya, oh aku hampir lupa kalau namanya kau berikan padaku, lucu sekali melihatmu yang bukannya melupakannya malah menamaiku dengan namanya, pelarian semata eh. Dan kau pernah bilang bahwa meski itu hanya nama palsu namun tak akan bisa kau lupa.

“Sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk. Selamat tidur, Miyoshi.” lagi ia memanggilku dengan nama yang sebenarnya juga tak kusuka. Tak masalah karena yang kurasakan sekarang adalah elusan lembut pria ini beserta pelukan erat nan hangat yang membuaiku ke alam mimpi. 

Aku tak mengerti sedalam apa perasaan pria ini pada ia yang telah pergi, pun tak bisa mengobati torehan lukanya yang tak terperi, namun ku sangat ingin bisa menggantikan posisi sang pujaan yang ia rindu, menghibur-nya dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya.


End file.
